Here with me
by Angel49
Summary: what would've happened if Alex HAD gotten off the car in the season finale
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch or any of the characters(if I did Alex wouldn't have died!!)  
  
Author's note: Ok this was co-written with tydavislover. I HAD to do it, Alex was my favorite character and I found the way they killed her off incredibly horrible and well wrong, she should've died a firefighter at least! Anyways I'll be quiet now.  
  
"Taylor, don't make me tell you again, get down from there" Lieutient Johnson snapped, starting to walk over to her. Alex groaned.  
  
"I'm fine Lieu" she protested and then glanced at the angry scowl on his face. She gave the old couple a reassuring smile and climbed off, just as the Lieu reached her. He grabbed her by the elbow firmly, pulling her away, while talking to her sternly.  
  
"When I say get off, i mean get-" he was cut off by the roar from the explosion, that threw them forward. Alex winced when her head cracked on the pavement. Blood ran down one side of her face and the world spun around her. After a little while, she noticed that the Lieu was crawling away, obviously for safety reasons she thought, and rolled over, crawling after him. Kim came running over when they were a reasonable distance away, Doc had been holding her back. Carlos came over to, while Doc went to look after Johnson.  
  
"Don't move Alex" she ordered, taking stuff from the bags Carlos had brought "We got ya" "I'm fine" she answered, sitting up and shaking their hands off, feeling guilty as she looked over at her lieutient. She rose to her feet, despite their protests, and swaying a little, made her way over to where he and Doc where. He glared at her . "Taylor, next time I give you an order, you better listen" he growled, as Doc bandaged his arm "or I'll suspend for 2 weeks without pay" she winced and looked at the ground . "Ok......" Alex agreed, even though both of them knew it wouldn't last that long.  
  
"First order, that I expect you to listen too, come to Mercy and get checked out" he ordered, "And let Doc look at you before we leave, I don't want to find out when we get to the hospital that you were seriously injured, just sit somewhere"  
  
"But......" Alex started as Doc chuckled and Johnson glared "Fine" she went over and sat on the back of the bus. Feeling a bit dizzy, she closed her eyes, hoping the world would stop spinning.  
  
"Alex!" Kim screamed as she fell, starting to run over. Doc turned to and moved quickly forward, Davis however beat him to it, catching Alex before she hit the ground. A few minutes later, after placing the unconscious Alex on a bed, they left in the ambulance.  
  
Alex opened her blue eyes and looked into Kim's worried grey eyes, instantly she gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"I'm ok, don't worry" Kim stared at her and shook her head, smiling a little.  
  
"That's what you said before" she reminded her gently "Let's make sure you are, this time, we'll get the doctor's opinion on it:" Alex opened her mouth to say that she didn't need to go to the hospital but caught the lieu's warning shake of his head . "Ok" she agreed, closing her eyes as wave of nausea and pain washed over her. Once at the hospital Kim hurriedly unloaded the bed, Alex had slipped back into unconsicousness. The bleeding on her head had slowed somewhat though and she had good vitals. Lieutient Johnson followed with Doc, who as complaining about being short and having to do some more paperwork. Kim rolled her eyes but said nothing, content that her friend couldn't hear his comments.  
  
"I'm just glad she's going to be alright" was the lieutient's answer "If she'd been in that explosion she could of been killed" Doc subdued and went to help Kim, finally stopping ranting about the paperwork and being short. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters.blah blah blah  
  
Authors: tydavislover and me(angel)  
  
Author's note: Well here's the next chappy, please enjoy and r&r  
Ty slammed the door of the squad shut, his heart racing, and jogged into Mercy. I can't believe I almost lost her, I don't even really have her, that's my fault, maybe we can give it another try, I love her, I know that now. Kim smiled reassuringly at him as he entered.  
  
"They're just looking her over, you can go in, she's in exam 1,I was just getting some coffee" he nodded and rushed off. Alex was leaning against the pillows, her face pale and she looked exhausted. The doctor was stitching her head up and Ty nervously hovered in the background, not wanting to get in the way. He just stood there for a few minutes, watching the doctors and nurses fix her up. She kept her closed and he wondered if she was sleeping.  
  
"Can I help you officer?" a nurse asked causing him to jump.  
  
"I..uh.."Ty began. Alex's tired eyes fluttered open. She stared at him, somewhat shocked that he was there.  
  
"I just wanted to see her" Ty said in worried voice.  
  
"We're almost done suturing her head, her vitals are good, and she is almost fully conscious now, but she has a pretty good concussion and will have to stay here over night for observation" the doctor said looking at him, briefly. Ty slowly nodded, just staring at Alex. She looked really tired.  
  
"I still tell you that I am fine" Alex argued stubbornly looking at her doctor.  
  
"All you guys say that" the nurse said with a slight smile. They finished suturing her head and the doctor and nurses left, except for one, who was writing some paperwork. Alex glanced at Ty and he adverted his eyes.  
  
"Hi" Alex said tiredly. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Ty asked walking closer to her. Alex struggled to sit up in her bed, but groaned in pain. He rushed over to her.  
  
"Hey, just lay down, you look like you need to rest" Ty said. Alex gave him a look.  
  
"Gee thanks" she chuckled.  
  
"Alex, you look gorgeous as usual, but you need to rest" he said smiling. Alex blushed slightly and looked down at her hands.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm just really glad Lieu came and got me" Alex said looking up at him. Ty nodded.  
  
"Yeah me too" Ty said smiling at her. Alex gasped suddenly.  
  
"How is he? Lieu? Is he ok?" Alex asked concerned. Ty sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just got here and ran into Kim, who told me where you were, I came straight here" Ty said. Alex smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh" she said and Ty nodded.  
  
"You scared me Al" he said, looking into her blue eyes. Alex gazed up at him.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Alex, I saw you sitting on the car and then the next thing I knew the car exploded. I thought you were on it and I thought you were..." Ty began, but he got choked up and couldn't finish his sentence. Alex gently touched his cheek.  
  
"Hey, I'm ok" she said. Even her eyes got misty seeing Ty's eyes tearing slightly. Ty smiled at her.  
  
"I know but" Ty said softly and Alex gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Thank you for worrying about me. It means a lot" Alex began. Ty smiled and watched her lay her head down on the pillows. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Alex, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you that today, when I thought I lost you.I..Alex, I realized I love you" Ty said looking down at his hands. When he didn't get a reaction he looked up and found Alex sleeping. He groaned and then chuckled.  
  
"Figures, Oh well good night Alex" Ty said and kissed her hand softly.  
  
~Alex's Pov  
  
Alex opened her eyes, wincing as the harsh light hit her eyes. Instantly she became aware of the fact that she hurt all over. You'd think I got run over by a truck or something she thought and then her blue eyes fell on Ty. He was just waking up, looked like he had spent the whole night at the hospital, in a hospital chair of all places, he should've gone home she mused, those things are damn uncomfortable for sitting in, never mind sleeping in. Wait, did I fall asleep on him? She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, honestly Alex, fall asleep when your talking to him, and didn't he say he had something to tell me? I cannot believe I did that to him, what if it was important!?! She groaned with pain and anger, mostly the latter, directed at herself. Ty opened his eyes immediately, looking alarmed.  
  
"Alex? What's wrong? Do you need me to call the doctor?" he asked concern reflecting in his voice and dark eyes.  
  
"No, no I'm fine" she smiled at him wanly, trying to reassure him, "I fell asleep on you sorry" Alex mumbled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment again.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Ty said instantly, wincing as he stretched "You need your rest"  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed all night" she chided gently "There is no way that you got a good night's sleep in that chair"  
  
"I wanted to be here when you woke up" he answered placidly "I'm just a little stiff, slept quite well actually, mainly because I knew my little firebug was safe and recovering from her adventure" Alex's lips twitched and then she remembered that he had wanted to tell her something.  
  
"What was it you wanted to me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own third watch or any of the charming characters..thought that would be obvious.considering alex was killed in their version!!!  
  
Author's note: so sorry for the wait, we both got really busy, keep reviewing, we love reviews!!! Maybe I(angel) will be able to respond to each one separately soon!! Oh and tydavislover wrote most of this and did a wonderfully fantastic job!!  
  
Author's Note: Angel is right! We both really love getting reviews! Thanks! We are both having a blast writing this and hope you like what we are writing! "Ty, what was it?" Alex inquired softly, confused "Its ok, you can tell me" She attempted to raise herself up but her body burned and screamed in protest. A involuntary gasp escaped her lips, her whole body throbbed. Ty jumped to his feet, looking concerned. "Alex?" another cry spilled from her lips and she felt herself slipping. Gritting her teeth she focused on remaining conscious. Ty reached out and wrapped his arms around her, as she whimpered, and clung to his shirt. Ty murmured soothing words, trying to understand what could be wrong? He jammed his thumb down on the nurse call button again, frantic. Where the hell is the nurse? He wondered angrily. A few minutes later a nurse came running as Alex screamed. A doctor on her heels. "What are her vitals" she demanded of the nurse, checking Alex's pulse herself. Alex's screaming stopped as she fell limp in Ty's arms. "Move now!" the doctor barked at Ty. He jumped out of the way. "She's crashing, we have to move!" Ty watched helplessly as they ran off with the bed, fighting for Alex's life. He stood in the room just staring at the door they had just gone out of. He then walked out of the room and ran into Kim outside by the nurse's desk. She saw him and ran over to him. "Hey! I was just coming to see her, when I saw them rushing her out of the room. What happened?" she asked frantically. Ty's eyes were wide with worry. "I....I don't know. She was just talking to me and then she started screaming like she was in pain. The doctor and nurse came in and.... she started crashing," Ty said worriedly. Kim looked at him confused. "What? I thought she just had a concussion?" Kim cried staring at him. Ty nodded. "Yeah. Me, too! I have no idea what's going on," Ty said. "Well, I am going to go find out! She is my best friend," Kim said sternly. She walked over to the nurse's desk and started asking one of the nurses questions. Ty watched as the nurse called someone and then relayed the information back to Kim, who placed her hand over her mouth. He frowned, knowing something bad had to of happened. God. Why does something bad always have to happen? Can't we just be happy together!?! Kim walked back over to him. "Let's go up to the surgery waiting room," she said quietly. "S-Surgery?" Ty asked. Kim nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah. Apparently the doctors over looked her or something. Her spleen and liver were ruptured and she, also has a ruptured blood vessel in her stomach," Kim said still shocked from the news. Ty just stared at her. "What the hell? Why didn't the doctors find that? They let her," Ty began. Kim shook her head. "I have no idea. They must have missed it or maybe they didn't even check for anything, because she wasn't complaining of that! I have no idea. Come on. Let's just go up to the waiting room," Kim said softly. "Is it bad?" Ty wondered softly as they waited for word on Alex. Kim sighed softly. "It's pretty serious, yeah, but Alex is strong. She will be ok," Kim said softly sniffling. Ty nodded silently. They were both trying hard to keep their emotions in tact. Alex's doctor walked into the room. "Alex Taylor's family," she said. Her face had a grim look and Ty and Kim stood up slowly. "How is she?" Kim asked worried. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: so here's the next chappy please enjoy and review!! Disclaimer: don't own third watch or any of the characters  
  
"She's extremely lucky, if those injuries had gone undetected any longer she might not have survived, but we were able to repair her liver and spleen with no problem. We were also able to repair the blood vessel. The spleen rupture, however, well, they are tricky and things and we'll have to put her on antibotics to insure that no infections or problems start. We, also, want to be very careful with her recovery; if she were to undo our work it could cost her life. She will need someone to be with her almost 24 hours a day to watch her and make sure everything is ok. She's probably in a lot of pain right now and she is on Demeral for that. She is also not that strong.... So, no sitting up or walking around!" Ty gulped, trying to restrain his anger at Alex being treated so poorly, they should've payed more attention, taken better care of her. This isn't just anyone were talking about. He nodded, and his rage must have showed in his eyes because the doctor took a step backwards.  
  
"You can see her now" she added before fleeing the room, quite obviously glad to get away from Ty and his icy glare. Kim had already gone to Alex he realized, feeling a bit guilty, where he should be he ran in the direction of her room. He paused outside, I should give Kim some time alone to talk to her....... ~ Kim studied her friend's pale face, listening to the somewhat comforting sound of the heart monitor; in any other circumstances it would've been annoying, but today it gave her a sense of relief. She knew that Alex couldn't be expected to wake right away but she wanted to be there when Alex woke up. A few minutes later Alex moaned and opened her eyes, surprising Kim, she had thought she would've remained unconscious...no asleep her mind corrected for a while longer.  
  
"Hey, no, don't move, its going to be ok Alex" she said softly, just as Alex prepared to try and sit up.  
  
"What happened?" Alex rasped, and Kim reached out and took her hand, squeezing it to reassure Alex, wincing at the thought of how much pain she knew her friend must be in.  
  
"Well you had some internal stuff going on, your spleen and liver were ruptured as well as a small blood vessel in your stomach, but your going to be fine and that's the important thing, just rest up and get better" she smiled and shook her head at Alex when she tried to sit up.  
  
"No stay down. You can't sit up, Alex or you could hurt yourself. I konw it hurts, but it'll get better, I promise. Ty here's to see you so I'll come visit you later ok?" She glanced at her friend when she didn't answer, only to find that she had drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Kim stood and walked over to Ty, who staring in with a tight angry and concerned expression on his face.  
  
"How was she?" he asked and Kim sensed the barely controlled anger in his voice; couldn't really blame him she was pretty upset with the doctor too, if Morales had been here it would never have happened.  
  
"In a lot of pain, she's sleeping again but Alex is tough, she's going to be fine, we just have to be there for her" ~ Alex is tough, how many times had he heard that now? Countless times he imagined, thinking back to when she got hit by the car. I was so worried about it you then Ali, and yet when you were in the hospital I didn't go see you; unlike you, you came and saw me after I got hurt and after I fell of the building too, he recalled remembering how she had come by his apartment, asking if he was really ok. He had been short with her, bad- tempered because he had seen Sully drink and she'd left pretty quickly, but not before telling him that she hoped he was feeling better soon. He took a deep breath and entered the room; is she really going to be ok? After all this is over will she really be ok or do they not really know? How can I trust what they say when they say she just had concussion yesterday and it turned out to be more? Ty slowly walked into Alex's room. She was laying in bed with her eyes closed. She was pale. He sucked in his breath. He walked closed to her bed and sat down in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"God. You are so beautiful. I am such an idiot," Ty muttered gently rubbing tiny circles on her hand. Alex's stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Ty sighed.  
  
"I can't lose you, Alex. I won't. I swear to God, if one more doctor screws up....." Ty began angry. He felt Alex's hand tighten around his. He looked down at her to see her eyes flutter open tiredly.  
  
"Hey you," Alex said in a raspy voice. Ty smiled.  
  
"Hey. How do you feel?" Ty asked. "Like I got hit with a freaky truck," Alex muttered painfully. Ty kissed her hand.  
  
"I am sorry," he said. Alex looked at him.  
  
"What on Earth are you sorry for?" she asked coughing slightly and then groaning. Ty frowned.  
  
"Because you are in so much pain. Ali, I would do anything to switch you positions right now," Ty said. Alex smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I just need you to hold me right now," she said. Ty slowly sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arms around her, still keeping her in a laying position. He didn't want to do anything to cause her anymore pain. Alex closed her eyes and sighed against his chest. She felt so safe in his arms.  
  
"Ty," she said softly. Ty looked down at her. "Yeah." "Before I had to go into surgery.... You said you needed to tell me something," she said wincing as she tried to turn in his arms.  
  
"Woah. Sweetheart, don't try to move, ok?" Ty said alarmed. Alex sighed. "Sorry," she muttered. Ty smiled.  
  
"Alex, what I wanted to tell you was that.... I... I love you," he said. There was a dead silence and Ty thought the worse. Oh God! She doesn't feel the same way. I just made a complete ass of myself. He thought. He felt Alex's grip tighten on his hand.  
  
"Ty," she said softly still slightly surprised that he felt the same way she did. "Yeah," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," she said smiling. Ty was surprised and Alex chuckled softly looking at the look on his face.  
  
"R-really?" he asked. Alex smiled.  
  
"Really. I love you, too, Ty Davis," she said. Ty kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I am tired," Alex said looking at Ty sleepily. Ty nodded and started to move off the bed. Alex clutched his hand.  
  
"No, please, stay with me," she begged tiredly. Ty nodded and kissed her head.  
  
"Ok. I'll stay right here. Don't worry," he said as she fell into a restless, yet, needed sleep. Ty watched her sleeping and smiled. She loves me, too. This is great. Nothing can ever happen to her. I won't let it.  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you, again, Alex. I love you too much," he whispered kissing her hand. He then joined Alex in dreamland. 


End file.
